


Our World for the Taking

by SeekingLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Hermione, Drarry, F/M, First time doing this, Gen, Golden Trio, Good Draco, Granger's With Potter's Malfoy's AND Weasley's, Half-Blood Prince AU, Just Prepare For A Shit Show, M/M, Please Don't AK Me, Potter's With Malfoy's and Malfoy's With Weasley's, Silver Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingLoki/pseuds/SeekingLoki
Summary: The wizarding world's fate rests on the shoulders of a sixteen year old boy who has yet to get laid and has developed quite an unhealthy obsession with his second worst enemy. Maybe not second, but definitely third...or fourth. Harry should really rank all of the people he loathes again soon.





	1. Reflections and Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting and I'm still trying to find my groove for this. An idea pretty much slapped me in the face so I just had to try my hand at writing it. It was too tempting. 
> 
> Feel free to review and send love! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. All belongs to JKR.

* * *

 

 

  **Chapter One: Reflections and Responsibilities**

 

 

A crisp, cool October breeze greeted his face as Draco opened the door that led into the courtyard. In a few long strides, he was across the length of the ancient cobblestones and through the stone archway, headed for the Great Lake. Fallen leaves crunched underneath his shoes with each step he took. The trees were almost bare, having lost most of their colorful leaves. Once he made it to his destination, Draco let out a shaky breath. 

 

The soft glow of the twilight danced across his exhausted and weary face as he stepped closer to the edge of the lake. Draco knew how terrible he looked even without looking down at his distorted reflection in the calm body of water. He allowed his mind to wonder to a short time ago, where his only concerns were beating Potter at quidditch and being top of the class. He furrowed his eyebrows as Granger flashed through his mind. He couldn't allow his task to distract him from his studies even if they did seem pointless this far in the game. 

 

_The task._ It was the number one thing that's been hanging over his head for a month now with many more months to follow most likely. Draco knew the reason behind the Dark Lord handing him such an  _honorable_ assignment. He knew it was a suicide mission. His father was still in Azkaban and this was the only way He could punish Lucius-through his own son. 

 

Draco kneeled down to pick up a flat, round stone and palmed it in his hand. He absent-mindedly ran his thumb over the smooth surface while watching the slow rising sun. Most students would be awake by now, ready to start their day. The early risers would be at breakfast and Draco's friends would expect him to meet them in the common room to walk down together.

 

The young Slytherin continued to stand silently, appreciating the solitude and moments of quiet that settled over the castle grounds. Draco squeezed the stone and reached up with his other hand to rub his forehead wearily. What would it be like to end it all? If he didn't fulfill his task, would He give him a quick death? What about his father and mother? 

 

_No,_ Draco thought.  _It would be better to off myself._

He shook his head, trying to clear those dark thoughts away. He had classes to attend and tasks to complete. Draco's weak attempt at cursing the headmaster with the necklace failed, but it was enough to satisfy the others with his progress for now. It was just October so he had awhile to derive a plan. If only he could perform slightly underneath their expectations to buy some time. 

 

The sun was set high above the castle, shining brightly over the school and it's vast acreage. Draco stared at the rippled mirror image of himself and sighed quietly before brushing the stone once more with his thumb and tossing it into the lake. Big circles splayed out over his reflection as the stone hit the water's surface and slowly drifted to the bottom. He pivoted around and pulled his shoulders back. With his head held high, Draco made his way back to the castle. 

 

He was a Malfoy after all. And a Slytherin. He would find a way. 

 

\------------------

 

Upon entrance to the Great Hall, green eyes immediately dart over to the Slytherin table, seeking out a certain blonde. Not finding his target, Harry heads for the Gryffindor table and slides in next to Hermione. 

 

"He's not here," he whispers conspiratorially in her ear while reaching for a slice of toast. 

 

The bushy haired girl is busy reading a book about rare and unique potions and can only provide an 'mhmm' as acknowledgement. Harry takes a bite of toast and glances up at Ron who is sat across from him. 

 

Ron shrugs. "She's been like that for the past twenty minutes." 

 

"Does she realize the closest exam we have is three weeks away?" 

 

Hermione sighs, closing her book and carefully sets it on the table. Her brown eyes bore into the Boy-Who-Lived. 

 

"I am well aware of the fact, Harry Potter and if I were you, I would worry less about what Draco Malfoy was up to and more about my own studies." 

 

The petite young witch stands up, slides the book off the table, and cradles it protectively against her chest. Harry and Ron watch as she retrieves her bag and fits it comfortably on her shoulder before meeting thier gazes.

 

"It seems your prince won't be of much help today. See you two in potions." 

 

Hermione briskly walks away as two sets of eyes follow her to the doors of the Great Hall. The boys exchange puzzled looks.

 

"What does she mean by that," Ron asks, stuffing bacon into his mouth. 

 

"I've no idea," Harry concludes. "Suppose we'll find out soon enough." 

 

Ron nods, trying to fit a whole piece of toast inside his chops.

 

"She's right you know...the Malfoy thing," He swallows and gulps down some pumpkin juice before continuing. "He's a right git, mate, I know, but he's not death eater material. Just keep an eye out but don't waste all your time on him, you know?" 

 

Harry nods, "Right, yeah he's definitely not cut out to be a death eater."

 

The redhead makes a noise of agreement through his mouthful of food and they both finish their breakfast while discussing quidditch strategy. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blood and Brews

As Harry followed Ron to potions, he regretted not grabbing the map on his way out of his dormitory. Malfoy had missed a few meals lately, but always showed up at breakfast. Harry felt in his gut that the blonde was involved in some sort of dark activity. If Malfoy didn't get marked at Borgin and Burkes, then he must be soon. Harry was certain that the Slytherin was the one behind the cursed necklace. He just had to get to the bottom of whatever was going on and prove it was Malfoy.

 

Gryiffindors and Slytherins have potions together today and though he knows Malfoy will be in class, Harry's hand twitches to check the marauder's map. He looks over to Ron and almost brings up Malfoy missing breakfast, but then remembers he only needs to 'keep an eye out'. He didn't understand why his friends weren't concerned with the danger that Malfoy posed. There was a huge chance that he has already acted and no one suspected him except Harry.

 

_Well, there is one person who must know if Malfoy is the culprit._

 

The two friends enter the classroom, Harry catching sight of a blonde head in the back on his was to his shared desk with Hermione. She's glued to a book, but Harry can see a roll of her eyes when Lavender Brown waves Ron over to sit next to her. Harry leans toward her chair with a winning smile causing Hermione to pause in her reading and glance over at him.

 

"Forgive me?" He asks sheepishly.

 

She shakes her head, almost in exasperation, as she nudges her shoulder against his.

 

"Of course, Harry,"

 

The brunette witch smiles warmly at him and starts to say something, but promptly closes her mouth as Professor Slughorn enters.

 

"Today, class," he began, gathering everyone's attention. "We will not be using our standard potions book. Instead, I have written the instructions and method on the board."

 

The professor tapped the tip of his wand twice on the board to reveal neat, legible handwriting. The class scanned the board with puzzled expressions before quickly jotting down the instructions.

 

_Vera sanguinem domus? Why would we need to brew-_

 

"A blood potion, sir?" Hermione questiones, her caramel color hand raised slightly above her head. She lowers it back down to her side when Slughorn offers her a kind smile.

 

"Right you are, Miss Granger. With the headmaster's permission, he has allowed sixth and seventh years to brew vera sanguinem domus,"

 

Slughorn removes his eye glasses and a handkerchief from the left breast pocket of his blazer jacket. He slowly cleans them as he continues.

 

"Dumbledore and I have agreed it would be most beneficial to include this potion in Hogwarts' curriculum."

 

He returns the handkerchief back to its proper place and slides the glasses onto his aging face.

 

"Now, if everyone would please gather your supplies and carefully read the instructions. This potion can be a bit tricky. Don't forget to grab a needle for blood."

 

Harry watches as most of the students rush to the store closet to gather ingredients and tools. He then looks down at his parchment to finish copying the instructions, writing carefully to ensure he doesn't miss anything. Professor Slughorn has retreated behind his desk to grade past assignments. Harry sees him stand up abruptly out of the corner of his eye and turns toward the professor. Students pause in their gatherings and setting things up when Slughorn raises his hand.

 

"Keep in mind, some of you may have more than one result. The older the family, the more results. Also, the potion only reveals magical ancestry. Complete your potion and enjoy finding your results."

 

With that, Slughorn sinks back into his chair to continue grading. Students move to their workstations to begin their potion. Hermione arrives with an armful of things and Harry jumps up to help her. They both sort and organize their supplies as Hermione collected enough for both of them.

 

Harry stared towards the back of the room at Malfoy while Hermione read the instructions thoroughly. Malfoy's brows were drawn together as his grey eyes scanned his copy of instructions. He then reached for a small knife and a handful of fluxweed. Harry watched pale hands swiftly chop the weeds with such ease and expertise, the raven haired boy felt a twinge of envy in his chest.

 

"Okay, Harry," Hermione began, drawing his attention back to the assignment. "We will need to mix everything together except the valerian root. That's added with the blood at the end. Just be careful of your measurements."

 

She pushes a small knife in his direction and they both set to work. A good fifteen minutes into cutting and slicing the various ingredients needed for the potion, Harry could sense agitation from Hermione. Behind them, Lavender was giggling with Ron, neither of them seeming too concerned with their potions.

 

_Clack!_

 

Harry startled and glanced over at Hermione to see her lips set in a thin line. Her small hand reached for a beetle.

 

"This is a complex potion," Hermione breathed, bringing down the palm of her hand over the blade of the knife in one quick, smooth motion with a little more force than necessary. The scarab beetle crunched loudly underneath the blade. She grabs another.

 

"This is for a grade," She places her knife blade over the small beetle. "People should take it more seriously." She slams her hand down again, splattering the bug's insides over her desk.

 

Eyebrows raised and maybe a tiny bit scared of Hermione, Harry watched as she scraped the beetle off of the desk and into her cauldron.

 

"Yes," he agreed, leaning over to speak more quietly. "He'll realize sooner or later."

 

She paused from stirring her potion and gave him a tiny, grateful smile.

 

"Are you ready to take your blood?" she asks, picking up a needle. "It will be easier to draw each other's."

 

Harry holds out his index finger and looks around the classroom as Hermione pushed the sharp needle into the pad of his finger. His eyes follow her movement when he feels her move his hand over his cauldron and squeezes where a small speck of red is. Three big drops of blood fall into the potion. She gives it a quick stir and then holds out her hand.

 

Harry carefully takes hold of her soft hand and gently slides the needle into her skin. He repeats her motions of blending the blood into the potion. Harry sucked the end of his finger to stop the bleeding while he added the valerian root with his other hand. After inspecting his finger to see if all traces of blood were gone, Harry surveyed the room while waiting for his potion to brew.

 

It seemed most students were to the point that he and Hermione were at. Only a couple people, one of them being Malfoy, were on the last step of the potion. Students looked on to see them perform the spell to complete the potion. He watched the blonde Slytherin's mouth mutter the spell.

 

The well known Malfoy crest instantly appeared in a translucent shimmer. It soon faded away and was replaced by one Harry recognized. The Black family crest. No one seemed too shocked with these results. The frightening Black crest soon disappeared just as the Malfoy crest had. Harry was surprised when another crest slowly came into view, one he was also familiar with- The Weasley family crest.

 

There were a few murmurs throughout the classroom which quickly subsided after the withering glare Malfoy gave to anyone who so much as glanced at him. Harry looked back at Ron in question while Malfoy began to put away his supplies and clean his area. The redhead just lifted his shoulders and continued to brew his potion.

 

Harry heard Hermione voice the spell beside him. Swinging his head around to see her result, he was met with a frown as nothing appeared. Her shoulders slightly dropped.

 

Harry lightly squeezed her shoulder before quietly casting, " _Ostendere insigniis._ "

 

A navy shield appeared with crimson and gold decor. A silver knights helmet sat on top and a gold lion stood at the very top of the helm. _Potter_ was scrawled across a waving banner in black underneath the shield. Harry reached out to touch the crest, his fingers passing through the translucent and fading family crest. 

 

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him, so he turned to her, his outstretched arm dropping to his side.

 

"I've never seen it," he reveals in a soft voice.

 

Hermione's pretty face scrunched up as she searched for something to say. "It's still recognized in the wizarding world. The Potter's were not as extravagant with their wealth and status as some pure-blood families," Her brown eyes drift past his shoulder to stare at a student who Harry knows is Malfoy. "They were subtle, but still greatly respected."  

 

Harry nods in understanding and is briefly distracted by something shimmery over Hermione's shoulder. Her eyes follow his gaze and fully turns her body around to get a better look. 

 

"Oh," she whispers, her breath catching in her throat. 

 

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Harry exclaims, none too quietly, bringing attention to their corner of the room. 

 

By this time, class had come to an end and everyone was busy cleaning their workstations. Harry noticed Malfoy putting away the last of his things. The blonde stole one glance at what had grabbed everyone's attention before striding out of the room. Gryffindors and even a Slytherin or two, rushed towards them and crowded around their shared desk. Gasps and talking broke out as everyone witnessed Hermione's potion result. 

 

An emerald green and silver shield shimmered in the air. The shield itself was held up by two profiled black dragons, their wings widely spread. Spear ends were placed at each point of the shield with two silver snakes entwined around the top middle spear.  _Sicut unitas non vinces_ could be read on a banner located directly underneath a large, monogrammed black 'M'. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the whole family crest thing wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll do my best to answer. 
> 
> Potion meaning:  
> Vera sanguinem domus- true family blood
> 
> Spell:  
> Ostendere insigniis- show coat of arms


	3. Results and Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and/or left kudos! I appreciate it and hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> Notes: Draco isn't in that state of urgency to finish his task yet, because he thinks he has tons of time and that something will just intervene so he won't have to actually follow through with it. So he's making an effort, but he isn't in a hurry. He is still concerned about his life and his parents, but he believes he has a few months to figure things out.
> 
> Ron and Lavender are currently only talking and aren't dating yet. He is starting to spend more time with her though.  
> 

* * *

 

 

Draco stood up to gather his supplies and ingredients for his potion. Sitting in the back and being, well, 'Malfoy', had it's advantages as he was the first one to enter the store closet. He weeds out the better looking ingredients and quickly picks up the tools needed before walking back to his desk, the crowded students parting like the Red Sea for him.

 

  
He was quite grateful, he decided, as he read through the instructions and then did a quick scan of the room. The only person in his inner circle that took potions this year, was Blaise. Draco hadn't been up for much socializing lately. He even ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave him alone until he needed their assistance. They only scraped by in potions thanks to Draco anyway. And Pansy? She only took the class because Draco and Blaise were taking it. Draco doubted very much that any job Pansy would consider applying for, that she would need to take potions.

 

Blaise, fortunately, was absent from the day's class due to a nasty horn-tongue hex from the day before. Something to do with infidelity and warning future prospects of his presence and the destruction to come. Also because every time Blaise would move or flex his tongue, which is very difficult to try not to do, an obnoxiously loud trombone horn would blow and the Slytherin boy would be forced to think about how much he wronged Fay Dunbar.

 

  
Draco shook his head at his friend's poor choice in romantic interests. He tried reasoning with Blaise and by reasoning, Draco blatantly objected to his tryst with a Gryffindor- a Gryffindor for Salazar's sake!

 

  
_He deserves what he got,_ Draco thinks deprecatingly while cutting a small bunch of fluxweed. He fights the urge to not roll his eyes as he feels someone staring. Potter. The term was only a few weeks in, but Draco had detected early on that the green eyed git had been observing him. He did his best to stay inconspicuous, but the Boy-Who-Kept-Living had as much subtlety as a unicorn in a swarm of dementors.

 

  
Draco had moved the cabinet from the first floor to the room of hidden things his second week of term. He had been back a few times to observe the piece and try to decide on how to repair it. After the simple repairing spells he knew of didn't work, Draco went straight to the library.

 

  
He researched and took notes and researched more to take more notes. Every time he came up blank. Draco knew he needed to make a move towards the assassination of Dumbledore to please the Dark Lord. He wasn't making any progress on repairing the vanishing cabinet, but he could try to move forward in his planning of the task. Hence the necklace incident. Draco felt and continued to feel guilty whenever he thought about the Bell girl. He didn't intend for anyone involved to get hurt.

 

  
Draco pricked his fingertip with the needle and quietly muttered the spell to complete his potion. He could sense everyone watching him and forced himself to remain composed as his family crest appeared. Then the Black crest. And finally one he dreaded, slowly faded into light. The Weasley crest. Pure blood students were aware of how incestuous previous generations were and the difficulties that children faced when birthed from such a pairing. Many families turned to wedding into other pure blood families, but there's a very limited number of potential candidates in the pure blood circles that one family could possibly be related to several families with the same blood.

 

  
Whispers and stares, mostly from muggle-borns, broke out at the sight of the ghastly looking red and gold Weasley crest. If possible, it was worse than the Gryffindor crest. Draco glanced up to give a murderous glare to anyone who looked in his direction. Various sets of eyes quickly darted down to the floor while a faint pink spread across cheeks.

 

  
The blonde Slytherin began to clean up his area and store away his tools. He was not even the least bit interested in seeing anyone's results. He only wanted to finish cleaning so he could get to the library. He had to search for more books that could help in the repair of the cabinet. He needed access to the restricted section. Draco had been through most, if not all, of the general part of the library. If he couldn't find anything more helpful in the restricted section, he would need to use outside resources.

 

  
_Christmas break is in a couple months, maybe I can make a trip to Knockturn Alley for-_

 

  
"Oh fuck," yelled Potter.

 

  
Draco rolled his eyes and continued to clean out his cauldron. Potter and Granger had everyone's attention now and students were rushing over to get a closer look at whatever was so fascinating. Against his better judgement, Draco looked over to see the object that everyone was gawking at and promptly froze. If he hadn't just set down his cauldron, he would've dropped it. He could tell by the baffled expression on Granger's face that the result was from her potion.

 

  
_No, this isn't possible..._

 

  
Draco cast a brisk drying spell on his cauldron, placed it on the storage rack, and left as quickly as social decorum would allow. The library would have to wait. He had a letter to write. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Hermione stood stiffly at a loss for words. She was aware of classmates surrounding her and could faintly hear their questions and statements in her ringing ears.

 

  
Harry grasped her shoulder and lightly shook it. She slowly looked at him, a glazed look in her eyes.

 

  
"I'll clean up and you can go, " he said gathering tools to take back to the store closet. Hermione nods.

 

  
"Thank you." she murmurs before grabbing her bag and shoving her parchment and quills inside. Harry smiled and made a 'shooing' motion for her to leave.

 

  
She catches sight of Ron's twisted and slightly red face as she heads to the front of the classroom. Mostly everyone has left now and only a few students are finishing the clean up. Hermione clears her throats when she stops in front of the large wooden desk in the far corner of the room.

 

  
"Professor," she looks side to side to make sure no one is listening. Slughorn looks up expectantly. "My result from the blood potion seems to be inaccurate. I only ask to remake it in hope of receiving a better grade."

 

  
Slughorn slides his glasses off and folds them up carefully before laying them on his desk.

 

  
"Miss Granger, you are one of my brightest students and have never failed in making a potion correctly. I can understand your concern in your result, but I am certain that there was no mistake made."

 

  
Hermione can feel her face fall and is barely able to keep from trembling. Slughorn inhales deeply and clasps his hands.

 

  
"If you like, I will brew the potion myself this evening and you can come by tomorrow morning after breakfast to see the results. To give you peace of mind, Miss Granger."

 

  
She nods and thanks him before bolting out of the classroom.

 

  
The Gryffindor girl heads to the Great Hall for lunch. As soon as she enters, voices become louder and eyes are glued to her. Slytherins are openly glaring daggers at her. She notes that Malfoy is not seated with his cronies. Hermione makes a beeline for Harry, who is sitting with Neville and Ginny. All three begin to bombard her with questions.

 

  
"What was that in potions?"

 

  
"It must be a mistake!"

 

  
"Malfoy must have done something to mess up your potion-"

 

  
"No way it can be true!"

 

  
Hermione looked around the table and could see third and fourth years huddled together, giving her suspicious looks. She sighed heavily.

 

  
"I don't know," she says, pushing her hair behind her ear. She picks up a sandwich and takes a small bite.

 

  
"Hermione," Harry says firmly. "Malfoy did something-he cursed your potion somehow. It must be part of his plan!"

 

  
Hermione shakes her head, picking up a napkin and wrapping her food in it. "I need to go, I have to study and then go to class."

 

  
She ignores them and their fruitless efforts to get her to stay, and walks out of the Great Hall. She munches on her sandwich while considering her blood result. It simply couldn't be possible. It just didn't make sense. If it is true, did Malfoy know? Did his parents know? Is that why he teased her relentlessly for the past five years?

 

  
Hermione shook her head again and made her way to her next class. She decided to go to the library later and do some research. It wouldn't do to dwell on it too much right now, but it wouldn't hurt to research a bit. She walked into ancient runes, taking her seat, and pointedly ignored the stares and whispers that surrounded her.

 

 


	4. Tea and Thoughts

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

 

  
Draco inwardly groaned when he heard the stern tone of his long time friend and at times second mother. He tucked the letter he had written to his mother inside the pocket of his robes before turning around to face Pansy Parkinson. He had been so close too. Only a few steps away from the common room door.

 

  
Draco sighs softly. "What Parkinson?"

 

  
Her thin eyebrows draw together as she takes note of the exhaustion in his voice. "You haven't been eating," she states knowingly with slight accusation.

 

  
He opens his mouth to retort and she swiftly places her perfectly manicured hand across his mouth.

 

  
"Don't," she warns, her dark eyes piercing through him. If he hadn't known her since they were in the womb, then he would've been scared of her. Draco knew better though. Pansy was harmless. She may make idle threats, but could never hurt a living thing. "I know you're up to something and you might not tell me now, but you will."

 

  
He did his best to stay composed and met her eyes evenly. A blonde eyebrow rose.

 

  
"Soon," she said firmly, bringing her hand down to rest on Draco's arm. She smiles brightly up at him. "Now, darling, please lead the way to dinner. I'm famished!"

 

  
He gently twists his arm out of her grasp. "Pans, I have to study. I have two essays to write and a project to research for. Come with me and I'll help you revise for history of magic."

 

  
Her small upturned nose scrunches up and Draco is very good at keeping his face neutral. "Draco, you're becoming more like Granger each year. I happen to know that the alchemy project isn't due until the last week of term."

 

  
"Had a little pillow talk with your pet Ravenclaw have you?" he sneers, heading for the common room door. "If you spend less time studying him and more time studying your books, you'll have more than your pretty looks to rely on after graduation, Pans."

 

  
He barely hears her gasp and the shriek of his name as the passageway closes behind him. Draco walks toward the direction of the owlery. He needed to send the letter. It had taken him all afternoon to compose it in a delicate, but straightforward way. The young Malfoy was aware of his mother's sensitivity and anxiousness. Narcissa Malfoy could take care of herself- no questions asked. Draco admired her endless strength and capability to remain calm in difficult situations. This was the beginning of a war and his family was right in the heart of it though. Possibly on the wrong side. His mother did not have his father there to look after her and the estate. She didn't have Draco there. She was alone with death eaters and probably the Dark Lord himself visiting frequently.

 

  
Draco shut his eyes tight to try to keep the burning sensation and wetness at bay. Once his vision wasn't blurry anymore, he climbed the stairs two at a time to the owlery in the west tower. When he made it to the empty stone room, Draco fed a treat to his large eagle owl. His slender fingers stroked its head before tying the letter to its leg. After sending it off, he headed back down the stairs, silently hoping his mother would send a quick response.

 

  
He wasn't sure how he felt about the Granger situation. It could've been a faulty potion...

 

  
_Not possible, it's Know-It-All Granger_.

 

  
Draco decided it was best if he ignored anything concerning Granger and the previous potions class. He had more important tasks to worry about and didn't need the distraction. If it was true, and the Slytherin highly doubted that it was, then he would handle it any way his mother requested. He needed to eat something whether he had an appetite or not and he needed to research more. Draco did have essays to write and he wanted to research for the alchemy project because it would be a difficult assignment. Not many students chose the subject as an elective and though Draco found it quite interesting, he was beginning to regret signing up for it this year. He had a lot on his plate and even more on his constant racing mind.

 

He sighed and swung open the door to the foyer of the castle and headed to the staircase that led to the Hufflepuff basement. He stopped in front of a painting to reach out and tickle the pear within it.

 

  
_A cup of tea will be nice and maybe some treacle tart. Then I'll study..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry stared at the Marauder's Map, entranced by one name and a set of footprints moving across from the Slytherin common room to the astronomy tower. He had rushed up to Gryffindor tower after lunch to see where Malfoy was. The Slytherin hadn't moved for a couple hours and Harry had assumed he was asleep. Then he was suddenly up and in his common room a bit before moving on. Harry had considered getting his invisibility cloak to follow him, but decided not to since Malfoy was too far away.

 

  
_I should keep it with me from now on. Something might happen...the map too..._

 

  
The dark haired boy was currently in his bed with his curtain hangings closed. He was alone in the room, but he didn't want Ron to walk in and see him checking the map and then blabbing to Hermione. Harry was only making sure Malfoy wasn't anywhere he could start trouble, well more than usual. That's another thing Harry had noticed this year, the blonde hadn't been harassing students or socializing much in general. He hardly spoke in classes and was missing more at meal times.

 

  
_If he isn't more like himself soon, I'll confront him. The match against Slytherin is coming up so maybe-_

 

  
Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the door slammed open and Ron yelled his name.

 

  
"Harry, quidditch practice mate! We gotta work on our plays, we go against Slytherin in a few weeks!"

 

  
He could hear his friend rummaging around in his trunk for his gear. Harry quickly hid the map under his pillow before opening his curtains and rubbing his eyes lazily.

 

  
"Forgot mate, I'll meet you downstairs." He says, standing up and going to the bathroom door.

 

  
Ron nods and grabs his broom. "See you down there."

 

  
Harry can see him leave as he shuts the door to the bathroom. He wasn't in the mood to play quidditch right now. He knew his teammates and his House were eager to win against their rival House, but Harry was only looking forward to playing against Malfoy. He would see the blonde in only three classes up until the game and it wasn't enough to satisfy Harry. He almost wished he could get away with following him around everyday, but that might be slightly creepy. He couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy was dangerous and he needed to be there to protect other people from getting hurt. He had already cursed a student. And Harry would bet anything that he had muddled with Hermione's potion somehow. She didn't believe him, but Harry would find a way to prove that it was Malfoy. Maybe he did wandless magic? Malfoy was no idiot and Harry couldn't underestimate his intelligence or natural talent when it came to potions. He also comes from a very old wizarding family so it's possible he picked up wandless magic from his parents.

 

  
_They probably taught him loads of ways to sabotage things_ , Harry thought bitterly while pulling on his jumper.

 

  
He grabbed his broom and left the room, running down the staircase. He could see Ron and Hermione huddled together on the couch, talking quietly.

 

  
"I think he's finally let up on the Malfoy thing," Hermione says.

 

  
"Yeah I think so. I haven't seen him checking his map. Maybe my talk with him got him thinking," agrees Ron.

 

  
Harry can see Hermione's small smile.

 

  
"That's brilliant, Ron. At least something got through to him. It was at a point that it was unhealthy."

 

  
Ron beams at her, turning a bright red, and ducks his head. She places her hand on his shoulder and leans close to whisper something.

 

  
"Hey, ready to go to the pitch?" Harry interrupts, lightly smirking when his two friends jump at his voice.

 

  
Ron leaps up from the couch. "Y-yeah, mate, of course! Let's go, see ya 'Mione," he rushes out, practically running through the opened portrait hole and plowing over Neville who was just walking through.

 

  
Hermione and Harry laugh at Neville's bewildered expression.

 

  
"Have a good practice, Harry," she tells him, still giggling.

 

  
"Thanks, Hermione. See you later," he waves to her and Neville on his way out of the common room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to pick up soon! Hopefully in the next couple chapters, but I can't promise much. Thank you to all who reads :)
> 
> Sorry it's not very long...


	5. Leisure and Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads and kudos! They are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't seem too confusing. It's not just Harry and Draco in this, there's going to be a lot going on with a lot of characters involved. One on one time with them will be coming soon though!

* * *

 

 

  **Chapter 5: Leisure and Letters**

 

 

Hermione's eyes snapped open and blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright sunlight shining through the window. She sat up, swinging her tan legs to the side of the bed and pressed her feet to the cool floor.

 

  
_Today is the moment of truth. Either way, it will be a good day, Granger._

 

  
She nodded to herself as she walked into the bathroom and turned the dial to start a shower. The Gryffindor girl was quite nervous, if she were honest. Her roommates badgered her all night about the potions incident and kept requesting that she "Talk to Draco and put in a good word for them" and "Why didn't she ever tell them she was related to only the hottest boy in the castle?". Hermione rolled her brown eyes while scrubbing soap onto her body.

 

  
"Girls are absolutely ridiculous sometimes," she grumbles, standing underneath the warm water and running her hands over her wet hair. She shut the water off and squeezed her long hair tightly, wringing the liquid out.

 

  
_It's not like he'll ever give me the time of day even if we do happen to be related. It will only give him another reason to torment me_ , she thought, wrapping her towel around her slim body and moving to the sink.

 

  
Her dark eyes stared back at her in the mirror. They scanned her familiar face easily, unconsciously making comparisons between herself and Malfoy. Hermione was basically the complete opposite of him. Where she was dark, he was light. Even his eyes were a silly light color, no depth to them at all. Without realizing it, her fingertips brushed across her cheeks, lightly pinching and prodding them. Her skin was smooth and a rich caramel color that blended nicely with her jet black hair. If she put more effort into her appearance she might even look pretty. She could try taming her wild hair sometime. It might look okay smoothed down and with a bow perhaps?

 

  
Hermione tilts her head this way and that, trying to imagine what she might look like with her hair in different styles. She shakes her head suddenly.

 

  
_There's no time to play dress up, Hermione. There's a war to win..._

 

  
She waves her wand from her head down to her feet in order to dress herself. She cleans her teeth thoroughly before gathering her books and grabbing her bag. Hermione begins to place the books inside the bag while walking down to the common room to meet her friends. Halting to look up and meeting an empty common room, she continues to walk and decides to go down alone.

 

  
The young Gryffindor let out a soft sigh while taking her time walking to the great hall. Hermione had been consumed by a productive night of homework and she had completed all that needed to be done. She was up late, well after midnight, and though her roommates had kept her awake at least an hour or so afterwards, she felt quite well rested. The attention and focus she had given to her work proved to be a great distraction. Before studying, she did research a bit of pureblood families and looked at anything that might contain the Malfoy family. Nothing helpful had come up so Hermione set out to write her charms essay and complete her other assignments.

 

  
She didn't mind being awake later than usual since she could sleep in a little longer. She put off breakfast for as long as possible so her meeting with Slughorn would approach faster. Or make it seem that way at least.

 

  
Hermione hummed a small tune as she opened the door to the great hall and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She pointedly ignored any stares directed at her as she sat down and helped herself to a blueberry muffin.

 

  
_Arrived just in time,_ she thought at the whooshing sound an owl made while flying past her. The small owl perched on the table and held out its leg. Hermione untied the newspaper and stuck a sickle into the tiny pouch around the animal's neck. She broke off a piece of her food absentmindedly while scanning the Daily Prophet and held out her hand for the owl to eat. The owl soon flew off and the dark haired girl sighed heavily. Another Muggle family had been murdered. Three Muggle-borns were attacked in a span of two days. The Prophet didn't go into detail and never actually named anyone, but Hermione knew it was Voldemort and his followers.

 

  
_He's getting ready for something..._

 

  
She looks across the hall to the Slytherin table and her eyes widen in surprise at seeing Malfoy. He hadn't been to meals in the last couple days. Her mouth turned to a slight frown as she observed him.

 

  
_He's thin_ , she thinks, slowly chewing on her food. _He's not been himself lately. I wonder if he's just depressed because of his father..._

 

  
She takes a sip of her pumpkin juice while watching the blonde boy stand up abruptly and leave the great hall. His friends are staring after him in confusion before shrugging it off and continuing their conversation. Hermione herself stands up, grateful that she caught a late breakfast and wasn't forced to make small talk with her housemates since most of them had already attended breakfast.

 

  
Hermione heads to the dungeons and before she knows it, she's standing in front of the potions classroom door. She raises her hand up to knock, but stops right before making contact with the wood.

 

  
_Whatever the results are...nothing will change. You will always be Hermione Granger._

 

  
The Gryffindor takes a deep breath in before knocking firmly three times on the door.

 

  
"Come in," Professor Slughorn calls.

 

She walks in, clasping her hands behind her back.

 

  
"Morning, Professor."

 

  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Lovely to see you. I expect you'll be wanting your results." He greets, moving different phials and tools around on his desk. He picks up a needle and hands it to her. "If you would please..."

 

  
Hermione nods and quickly pricks the tip of her finger with it, wincing slightly. Slughorn is next to her and moving her hand over a cauldron. She watches as a drop of blood hits the surface of the potion and can hear her heart beating inside her chest. A couple more drops and Hermione wants to take off her sweater because the classroom has raised to such a hot temperature in the last few minutes, sweat is forming above her brow. She refuses to look away from the potion though.

 

  
A shimmer of an object slowly appears and a rush of air leaves Hermione's mouth.

 

  
_It's not a mistake....how is this possible...?_

 

  
"Miss Granger?" Slughorn questions uncertainly.

 

  
Her bushy head swivels to the side to look at him. She swallows.

 

  
"Thank you, Professor Slughorn. I appreciate your kindness and generosity. I'll see you for next potions class..."

 

  
She can barely hear him say his goodbyes as she flees from the classroom and straight to the library. She had a free period before her first class and she craved to be surrounded by books and familiarity. Books had always been there for her, whenever she was in need of help or for comfort or even as a leisure. They had never abandoned her.

 

  
Hermione sunk into a large leather chair in a secluded corner of the library and opened her book. A soft smile appeared on her face at the warm and familiar feeling of diving into a new book.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco led the way to the great hall that morning with Pansy and Blaise a few paces behind him speaking quietly. He didn't pay them any mind as he reached the doors to the great hall and made his way to the Slytherin table. He made sure to sneer at students who looked his way and even made the effort to throw a glare or two around at the whispering ones. They all sat down and Draco immediately reached for the coffee. Once his cup was filled, he brought it up closer to take a deep inhale and a careful sip.

 

  
"You are in a particularly cheery mood this morning, Malfoy." Blaise Zabini drawled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

  
Draco cradled his own cup of coffee and stared blankly at the other Slytherin over the rim of his cup.

 

  
"Fuck off, Zabini."

 

  
Pansy tuts. "Draco, we understand you must be going through a lot since your father has left. That doesn't mean you can take out your anger on us."

 

  
Draco sets down his cup and levels her with a glare as cold as ice.

 

  
"You don't have the faintest idea what's going on, Pansy. Stick your abnormal aristocratic nose somewhere else, preferably somewhere very unpleasant."

 

  
Her dark eyes widen and Blaise hides a smirk behind his cup. Draco grabs a green apple and takes a rough bite, turning to face away from them. If she had been anyone else, Draco would've ripped her to shreds. He didn't have the energy to worry much more about it other than that, but she needed to know her place. He could sense his House was becoming more confident and outspoken in his presence. Last year, students were more cautious of what they said and some would even cease their conversation if they spotted him near.

 

  
As Draco finished his apple, an owl landed right beside him. He took the letter from the unfamiliar bird and carefully opened it. He recognized the neat handwriting immediately and stood up from the table. He went to the only place he could think of for privacy, the room of hidden things.

 

  
He leaned against the closed door and looked down at the open letter. He let out a shaky breath as he began to read.

 

  
_Dragon,_

_  
Your mother has informed me of your task given by our Lord and she fears the worst. I'm sure you are aware that she has acquired help from Severus to insure the task at hand is completed. Allow his assistance. It would be most unwise to deny his aid in this time of need. I deeply regret ever putting you in such a perilous situation._

_  
I was sent a patronus from her also. It came directly to my cell to warn me of your potions incident, which I will confirm after I say this; I am currently no longer residing in Azkaban. Nor the Manor. I cannot disclose my whereabouts to you, but know that I am not in any immediate danger. When the time comes, I can tell you more. This might be the only correspondence I can send to you for awhile. There will be no need for a response either. I expect there will be a headline in the Prophet quite soon and you'll see then._

_  
Regarding the occurrence in potions class, Draco, it is legitimate. I admit that I was unaware of Miss Granger's ancestry and didn't notice anything peculiar before. Your mother researched our family archives per my request being as I am the only person with access to the archives. She was only able to gain access on account of my permitting her entry. The documents were deeply hidden, but she eventually found what was needed._

_  
It is known that several years ago, before and even after the statute of secrecy was established, English aristocracy employed black servants. In doing this, it showed that families had wealth, status, and refinement. As Malfoy's, we are the embodiment of these signs and thus had servants as well. Once the statute was made law, our ancestors used confundus in order to stay legally inclined. At times, members of the family would have relations with the servants and sired children. Eventually, they realized the shift in power and became advocates for the ministry and adamantly denied any association with muggles._

_  
The magic gene must have been dormant for a few years which would explain her blood status seeing as her parents are muggles. In the past, Malfoy's have sired children with little to no magical abilities. While none have been named heirs, they were well taken care of and received the best muggle accommodation and education in England. They led content and successful lives while oblivious to the world they were born into._

_  
Malfoy's value family above all and as Malfoy's, we will greet Miss Granger as she is of our blood._

 

_Do your best to accommodate her._

 

_LM_

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Butterbeer and Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos :) 
> 
> Comments are welcome! 
> 
> I would love to hear of any mistakes or questions you might have. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, if that's not painstakingly obvious, but I try my best. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon! How soon? No idea, but hopefully it's worth the wait.

* * *

  

**Chapter Six: Butterbeer and Terror**

 

 

"Hermione, how did you know we were doing a potion not in the regular text?" Harry asked, as him, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks.

  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the weekend of the Slytherin against Gryffindor match. They had just finished two exams the previous week and wanted to relax seeing as they didn't have any responsibilities related to school work. The previous afternoon, Harry dictated a rigorous practice for the Gryffindor team. He was excited for the upcoming match and possibly even more excited at competing against Malfoy. It was a tough practice for everyone, particularly Ron. His nerves got the best of him which only irritated him causing the red head to repeatedly lash out at his teammates. His discouragement was evident to everyone and had leaked its way out to the other players.

After practice, Harry gathered his team around to try to lift their spirits. It didn't help much. When everyone trudged to the showers, dreading the game on Sunday, Harry took the opportunity to speak with his friend. Ron soon got over his bad attitude after Harry threatened to kick him off the quidditch team. Harry supposed his best mate was stressed from exams and anxious for his first match. Not to mention, on edge at having to see his little sister strut around with Dean Thomas at every corner he turned.

  
Hermione led them to a corner booth, sliding in and took off her gloves before rubbing her hands together. It was the second week of November and Mother Nature was quite brutal to the Highlands. It had snowed twice already, the first snowfall near the end of October, forecasting a rough winter ahead.

  
Ron sat beside her while Harry sat across from them.

  
"Oh, I overheard Professors Slughorn and McGonagall talking that morning. He was eager to tell someone I think other than Dumbledore, but couldn't tell too many at that point in case students caught on."

  
A waitress came over then to take their orders. They ordered three butterbeers which immediately appeared on the table.

  
Ron takes a big drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. He sets his glass down loudly.

  
"So...did you find out if it was true?"

  
Hermione takes a tentative sip of her drink.

  
"Hermione..." prods Harry. "What did you find out?"

  
She sighs, her face crestfallen, and reluctantly admits, "Yes, it is true."

  
"WHAT-" Ron bellows loudly before Hermione hurriedly covers his mouth with her hand.

  
"Quiet!" she hisses, glancing at Harry. He has an indifferent expression and quietly sips his butter beer. She looks at Ron, who nods, and she slowly lowers her hand. She speaks in a hushed tone.

 

"I've known for a few weeks, I wasn't sure how to tell you though. This doesn't change anything, okay? Malfoy hasn't bothered me at all since that potions lesson and I don't want you two to go playing hero when nothing has happened," she says with a slight glare to both boys. "Right now, I think people are only questioning the possibility. Most have forgotten even. Nobody needs to know."

  
Harry shrugs. "I suppose you're right. If he does or says anything about it though-"

  
"I know, I know you two have full permission to take action." she permits, knowing they would do something anyway.

  
"I hope he does do something, he deserves it for everything he's done." Ron mutters darkly, his face turning red.

  
"Ron!" A shrill voice calls.

  
The trio turn to see Lavender Brown seated at a table, beaming and waving Ron over. She's with the Patil twins. Ron begins to turn red for a different reason and shyly waves back.

  
Harry and Hermione look expectantly at him.

  
"I should go say hi..." Ron says, standing up and finishing his drink. " See you soon, guys."

  
They watch as he embraces Lavender and she pecks him on the cheek. Hermione can't roll her eyes hard enough.

  
Harry snorts. "It's really an unpleasant sight, isn't it?"

  
Hermione nods, and covers her mouth as a giggle escapes. "It really is..."

 

 

* * *

  

  
_He was in a room made of stone, that was musty and dank. The only light given was the dim glow from four candles mounted in ornate sconces. Two candles flickered behind him and two were on the opposite wall barley showcasing the snake like creature he was presently kneeling before. He could sense His followers behind him though he couldn't see them for his bowed head._

_  
"My lord." He greets clearly in a strong voice._

_He keeps his head bowed and his eyes on the floor. He knows his shields are up to block the Dark Lord from entering his mind. They were probably in place before even stepping foot inside the room. He learned from his mother and especially Severus to always be on guard. To protect yourself at all costs, both mentally and physically._

_"Young Malfoy," Voldemort says so quietly, he almost misses it._

_His grey eyes slowly lift up to focus on his master. The Dark Lord gives a small nod and he rises gracefully from the hard, cold floor. His knees are aching from the rough treatment of stone, but he manages to mask his discomfort well and hardly even winces when he hears the tiny creak of bones rubbing together._

_"You are aware of your task?" Voldemort continues, eyeing his youngest follower carefully._

_He starts to nod before remembering that that was the quickest way to anger the Dark Lord. He required verbal responses, anything else was impolite and a sure way to get a cruciatus thrown your way._

_  
"Yes, my lord."_

_  
"You are also aware of the delicate time frame in which your task needs to be completed?"_

_  
"I am, my lord."_

_  
He feels a chill run down his spine as Voldemort's crimson eyes calculate him. He can hear robes swishing and bodies shifting as death eaters part when the door is opened. He wants to turn around, but can't because he still held the Dark Lord's attention. He instead concentrates on keeping his occlumemcy strong and not showing his fear._

_  
He swallows._

_  
"You have displeased me greatly and brought dishonor to me and your family, young Malfoy," hisses Voldemort._

_  
"My lord-"_

_  
"Crucio!"_

  
_High pitched screams fill the quiet room and his chest tightens when he finally turns and sees his mother's body convulsing in the air. He was paralyzed. He willed his body to move but it wouldn't obey. He could only stare. He slammed his eyes shut as he watched her small body begin to fall once the curse ended. He winces when he hears the sickening crack of her body hit the floor._

_He slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurry, and bites his tongue to stop from saying something that could get them killed._

_  
"Avada ke-"_

  
Draco shoots up from his bed, gulping for air. Sweat is pouring off him and is getting into his eyes, causing them to sting. His breath is short and his chest hurts from the lack of oxygen. He wraps a shaky hand around a wooden bedpost and tries to focus on its solidarity and coolness. Eventually his breathing slows and he's able to take deep breaths again.

He's only had a few nightmares since being marked and none have been so dark. He knows they will only get worse the longer he takes to finish his task.

Draco checks his watch and sees that it's almost 8 am. He begins to get ready for his day by taking a shower and cleaning his teeth before dressing in black slacks and a long sleeve, white button up shirt. While he gets ready, Draco considers asking Snape about acquiring some Dreamless Sleep potion. He was aware of his declining health, but couldn't force himself to eat when he felt constantly nauseous. He was getting little sleep even without nightmares and even less when he did have the occasional night terror.

  
He slipped out of the common room and headed to the room of hidden things. Draco passed by a small group of Gryffindor third years, all decked out in their house colors.

  
_The match is today_ , he remembers vaguely.

  
The young Gryffindors eye him cautiously and scurry along the corridor towards the castle's main entrance. Draco ignores them and continues on his journey, grateful he had informed Snape he had stepped down from playing quidditch the week before. His Head of House hadn't questioned him, only saying that Draco was responsible for finding a replacement. It was beneficial that Snape knew his situation so he was able to feign illness for now and not have it officially announced to the student body. The past few weeks Draco mulled over the Granger situation whenever he wasn't distracted with school work or the vanishing cabinet. Since receiving his father's letter, Draco knew he needed to confront the Gryffindor girl soon, he just wasn't sure how yet. She was usually with Potter and Weasley or in a much too public place for him to approach her. She must be curious and quite confused and deserved to know what details he could share with her. He was surprised she hadn't cornered him yet, but maybe the muggle-born had simply dismissed it as a mistake. Draco hadn't heard any rumors flying around concerning that, nonetheless he needed to confront her soon.

_She's not a fan of quidditch, I might be able to catch her in the library during the game._

He enters the secret room and goes straight for the cabinet. The game wasn't for another two hours so he could take advantage of this time to work on it.

 

* * *

 

  
Harry's hand closed firmly around the snitch and a roar of applause and deafening screams filled the arena almost instantly. He dived towards the pitch and once his feet landed on the grass, he thrust his broom into Ron's hands, ignoring the praise and compliments from his team and fans. He marched determinedly toward the castle with students quickly moving out of his way at the fierce look on his face.

  
Harry was furious.

  
_Fucking Harper....bloody_ fucking _Malfoy!_

  
The Slytherin was absent from the match, claiming illness, but Harry knew the ferret had lied. He had always played before while injured or demanded that the game be postponed. It didn't make any sense which angered Harry more. He had been looking forward to this match for an unknown reason and was livid once Madam Hooch informed him Malfoy would not be participating. He supposed he would have to find out the real reason for himself which was why Harry was currently stalking into Slytherin territory with all the confidence in the world.

He growls to himself as he stomps down the corridor to the statue that guards the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He halts in front of the gargoyle for a moment before shaking his head at his brash decision.

  
_He wouldn't be here._

  
Harry wants to slam his fist into the wall, but refrains from doing so and continues his search for Malfoy. He needed answers. He didn't have the marauders' map with him this time since he was playing quidditch and hadn't thought he would need it. Though, Harry had got in the habit of carrying the map and his invisibility cloak with him anytime he left Gryffindor tower. He walks down a first floor corridor in the opposite way of the great hall, silently wishing Malfoy would just appear before him. The castle is silent as students and faculty are still at the quidditch pitch celebrating. He turns his head slightly to the side to see defeated groups of Slytherins heading to the castle through one of the many windows that line the wall. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye and can barley control his anger and-No, just anger. There is no possible way Harry could be excited at the mere sight of Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy had just turned a corner heading to, Harry assumed, the library.

  
He hurried his pace while doing his best to not make too much noise. Malfoy walked along the corridor seemingly unaware of being followed. Harry shook with rage. How could he be so oblivious to Harry's presence? He knew they both had a habit of unintentionally seeking each other out and were strangely aware when the other was in close proximity.

  
_Fuck it_ , Harry thought with irritation before forcibly grabbing Malfoy's shoulder and slamming him against the wall. The Slytherin didn't make a noise and only stared at him with a small smirk.

  
"What are you up to, Malfoy," Harry demands, tightly clenching the blonde's crisp white shirt in his hands while holding him against the wall.

  
Malfoy had the nerve to tsk.

  
"I understand you were raised by muggles, Potter, but even they have enough social decorum not to ambush people." He sniffs and tries to wrestle out of Harry's grip.

  
Harry only holds on tighter, pushing the slightly smaller boy harder into the wall.  
Malfoy winces as the stone digs into his skin.

  
"Come off it, ferret," he bites out. "Why weren't you at the match?"

  
Malfoy's grey eyes shined bright as they stared into Harry's challengingly, almost catching Harry off guard. Almost. They were almost pleasant to look at if only disdain and hatred didn't reflect back at him.

  
A blonde eyebrow raises.

  
"Why, Potter, didn't know you would miss me so much," sneers Malfoy. "Some of us actually work for our good marks and are unable to skive off to do acrobatics in the air."

  
Harry's eyebrows furrow. He still has a firm grip on Malfoy as he eyes the Slytherin. He can feel sharp points of bone underneath his fingers. His pointy features are more sharp with his skin almost deathly pale. He looked sickly. Harry's hands slacken and Malfoy wrenches out of his grip, almost tripping over himself to get away from him.

  
"Fuck off, Potter." Malfoy spat. "Stop following me."

  
He lifts his chin and turns to leave the way that he came.

  
"I'll find out what you're hiding, Malfoy!" Harry calls threateningly.

  
The Slytherin doesn't acknowledge him and Harry watches as he disappears around the corner before heading up to the tower. He wasn't sure why he had noticed how different his nemesis looked this year or why he had felt a small pang in his chest when the already slight boy seemed even smaller than he actually was held up against the wall. Harry shakes his head to clear this useless information away and concludes the only plausible reason for singling it out.

_  
Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

 

 

 


	7. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read, your comments and kudos make my day brighter! Forgive me for the long update, just been busy with school and work, but alas here we go! 
> 
> Enjoy :) and please comment, I would love some feedback good or bad.

* * *

 

**Chapter Seven: Friends and Foes**

 

“Malfoy,” Blaise greets curtly as Draco storms into their dorm, flinging his bag onto the floor and collapses onto the bed face first. Blaise doesn’t bat an eye or even flinch when a muffled and very masculine and in no way high pitched ‘aarrghhh’ fills the room. He instead flips the page of the latest Quidditch Weekly. Draco turns his head to the side, his cheek pressed against the plush duvet on his bed, to glare at Blaise. Said wizard is stretched across his own bed; ankles crossed, and leisurely scanning the magazine.

“Alright,” Blaise reluctantly says, closing the magazine and laying it beside him. He barley spares Draco a glance before looking down at his watch. “Twenty seconds, go.”

“Saint Potter,” Draco snarls, leaping up from the bed. He crosses the length of the room, closer to the large enchanted bay window to stare at the waving seaweed in the lake. “Thinks he can just strut around, pushing innocent students around- man handling them no less! How is it that the prat isn’t expelled yet? He’s dangerous and has subsequently made this castle cursed from his darkness. He has damned Hogwarts for all of eternity, Blaise! Eternity! There is no end to eternity, and that’s how long that bloody idiot has doomed us all.”

Blaise nods, but Draco of course does not take notice of his careful attentiveness. His dark eyes glance briefly at his watch. Seven seconds. Draco swivels around to face his long time friend, his lips pursing. “But of course, the Golden Boy is that old fool’s pet and can get away with anything. My father was on the Board of Governors, but do you think he had the amount of power that Scarhead has? No, all someone needs is a goddamn scribble on their forehead to be someone these days for fuck’s sake, just curse me and put me out of my misery.”

Draco’s heavy breathing slows down and his heartbeat is almost to a normal rate now. He turns to the glass again and leans his forehead against it, the cool surface instantly easing the pain of his ongoing headache. Blaise watches his friend for a moment, noticing the slight slump of his shoulders and the soft sigh, his breath fogging the glass. Normally, he would jump on the Bash Potter Bandwagon or even rib Draco a bit for letting Potter get the best of him in the most obnoxious way. He chooses to do neither of these things and instead quietly approaches Draco who is still leaning against the window, eyes closed, and as still as can be.

Draco doesn’t even flinch when he feels Blaise’s large hand on his shoulder and can’t seem to form any words. The other Slytherin isn’t expecting a response, he knows Draco will understand the small action and he gives Draco’s shoulder a firm squeeze before leaving the dormitory. Draco lifts his head from the glass and rubs his forehead wearily. He walks to his bed, slipping his shoes off before climbing inside. He was grateful for Blaise’s silent support and the fact that he had a sense for when to leave his friends alone. He was lucky to have friends like Blaise and Pansy, even though he knew he could be cantankerous at times. His eyes close and as he drifts off to sleep, Draco briefly wonders how his friends would react to the news of his task and how supportive they would be once they knew he was an assassin.

 

* * *

 

“Hermione!” This is all the warning she gets before strong arms wrap around her middle and she feels her feet leave the thick round rug of the Gryffindor common room. She laughs as she’s spun around in two quick circles, the tapestries and familiar faces of housemates blurring together. Once her feet are set firmly on the ground with her head slightly bowed, as if to insure that the soles of her feet is in fact planted on the floor, Hermione blindly reaches out for something to stabilize her slightly wavering body. Her hands fall onto someone’s arms, her fingers gripping each arm to regain her balance and she can feel their hands bracing her with a firm grasp of her elbows.

“Alright, ‘Mione?”

She nods, her nose twitching involuntarily at the faint smell of firewhiskey, and finally looking up into familiar blue eyes, doing her best not to grin like a lunatic. She slowly withdraws her hands from freckled arms, ignoring the shiver that runs down her spine at seeing the concern on Ron’s face. Her brown eyes spot Harry entering the common room and she quickly calls him over. After congratulating them on a well-played game, her two friends soon begin talking about the next quidditch practice and their plan to win the House Cup.

“Hey Hermione.” greets Ginny, holding two cups filled with a red liquid. She holds out one to Hermione while taking a big drink from her own. Hermione takes the offered drink, bringing it up to her face to sniff it and giving her friend a wary look.

“It’s only punch,” Ginny promises, holding up her hands, her right one clasping the cup with her index finger and thumb securing it. Hermione could see the liquid sloshing around inside as the girl moved none too carefully, dropping her arms back to her sides. “So, ‘Mione, how are things?”

“Well I finished my Transfiguration essay. I –“

She was cut off by Seamus and Dean chanting “Weasley, Weasley, Weasley”. Ron was now in the middle of the common room, standing on a table, surrounded by his teammates with a huge smile on his face. By now, everyone had joined in the chanting and Hermione couldn’t take her eyes away from the boy in the center of it all. He was simply basking in all of the attention and clearly loving every minute of it. His eyes met hers briefly, a timid grin now gracing his features with his head ducked, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile at him.

“This suits him, doesn’t it?” asked Harry.

“He deserves this. I’m glad he’s found something he’s good at.”

A light snort from her left has Hermione giving a questioning look at Ginny, who only shrugs her shoulders innocently before giving her a small smirk and turning to chat with a fifth year girl.

“Ohhhhhh!”

“Way to go, Weasley!”

Hermione’s attention was brought back to the figure in the center of all the festivities and she immediately wishes that she hadn’t been so ready to be drawn away from Ginny’s strange behavior. She feels her chest tighten and her throat close up at the sight before her. Ron and Lavender Brown, tangled in each other’s arms, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss, are completely oblivious to the people cheering them on. Hermione stared, her vision blurring from tears that couldn’t fall, and she inhaled, willing them to go away. With a slow exhale, her chest hadn’t loosened any and she turned to leave the common room, just as a tear had escaped.

It was late, almost midnight, but that didn’t stop Hermione nor did the risk of getting detention. She supposed she could claim she was making Prefect rounds if a professor or Filch caught her. She didn’t know where she was headed; her short legs continued walking random pathways and corridors. Tears kept falling and Hermione was sure that her face would scare even Voldemort away it must be so red and unpleasant.

She was a fool when it came to boys. She had no clue how to attract them and what’s worse, the only male she was interested in was too oblivious to take notice. Hermione was aware straight away of her feelings toward her best friend and she was mature enough to accept it. She chose to ignore it, for the most part, because she doubted anything would come from it. They always fought, over everything, and a relationship would fizzle out quickly anyway. But he could be so adorable at times. Maybe he just didn’t realize that she could be there for him romantically yet?

Hermione shakes her head, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands, and suddenly jerks them away when she collides with something, and knocked on her bottom.

“Watch where-“

Draco Malfoy promptly closes his mouth once he sees whom he ran into and stares at the Gryffindor girl sprawled in the middle of the corridor.

Hermione tries to keep her face neutral while subtlety feeling for her wand in the sleeve of her burgundy sweater, silently hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice her tear stained face. A cruel jab from the Slytherin would be the cherry on top of her terrible night. She is surprised when he holds out a hand to help her up and even more surprised when he doesn’t retreat the offer when she tries to grab his hand. He easily lifts her to a standing position before quickly dropping her hand and looking anywhere but at her.

“Thank you, Malfoy.”

He only nods, his lips set in a thin line, and he’s turning on his heel to leave.

Hermione, puzzled, stares after Malfoy as he walks down the corridor.

_What just happened? Malfoy was….decent…_

She turns around to head back to her dorm, ready to try to get a good night’s sleep. If she knew Ginny and Harry at all, an interrogation would be waiting for her. She wouldn’t at all be surprised if Harry was tracking her on his map.

“Granger, may I have a word please?”

She slows to a stop and she watches as the Slytherin boy faces her. His eyes are slightly wider, giving him an almost vulnerable look.

_When does Draco Malfoy say please?_

“It’s rather late, Malfoy…”

He grits his teeth and she can tell that he is having difficulty keeping from lashing out.

“This might be of interest to you.”

Hermione quirks an eyebrow, wondering and possibly hoping that this might be about the blood potion. She was looking forward though to burrowing in her cozy bed and sleeping all of the day’s woes away to wake up fresh and start a new day tomorrow. Malfoy stares at the floor before taking a deep breath.

“I’ve been meaning to speak with you for a few weeks now, but you’re always with Potter and Weasley or it wasn’t a great time whenever I did happen to see you alone. I have information about the potion from last month that we did and I need to show you something that I think you should see. So if you’re curious, maybe we can find somewhere private and discuss this?”

Nodding, Hermione agrees and leads them to the Room of Requirement, which is just up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. She could always take a nap tomorrow if she needed to or go to bed early. She had been wanting to speak with Malfoy, but wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. They were both lucky they ran into each other she guessed or maybe they never would have approached the other. Hermione stopped in front of the blank wall, across from the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and noticed Malfoy’s hesitant expression. His eyes shift to look down the hall and back to meet Hermione’s brown eyes.

“I think there are some abandoned classrooms just down there…”

Hermione is already pacing and thinking of a nice, safe place to have a private discussion. A large wooden door appears and Malfoy takes a few steps back in shock. He’s looking at the door with apprehension and Hermione can understand why someone would feel this way, especially someone who has hated you for five years. She gives him a tiny smile as she takes careful steps closer to him and holds out her hand. When Malfoy places his hand in hers, his skin so pale in contrast to her tan, she lightly squeezes it and reaches to open the door with her other hand.

Once inside, Malfoy lets his hand fall from her grasp without thought as he was too distracted by their surroundings. Hermione bites her lip to keep from laughing at his bewildered expression. They may be playing nice at the moment, but she knows that Malfoy wouldn’t appreciate her showing how amused he’s made her.

The room was fairly large with soft cream carpet and walls a pale blue color. Bookcases lined the far left side and either side of the doorway. They were filled top to bottom with books and Hermione wanted to get lost in anyone of them while lying in the floor in front of the stone fireplace. She would have to come back or maybe if tonight went okay, Malfoy and her could meet here again. A large chandelier emitted a soft glow above a rich dark blue couch with several pillows varying shades of blues, whites, and greys. A furry light grey blanket was thrown over the back of the couch, making it look even more inviting. A rectangular coffee table sat in front of the couch with a small vase containing two sunflowers, blue delphinium, and white daisies surrounded by lots of green sprigs and leaves as well as a tea tray awaited them on the wooden table.

Malfoy’s eyes followed Hermione as she sat down on one end of the couch and watched her pour tea into each of the mugs that had been on the tea tray.

“Milk or sugar?”

“Sugar. Three, please.”

Malfoy’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet and Hermione decides she prefers this subdued Malfoy as she drops three spoonfuls of sugar into his cup, giving it a quick stir. He sees that she is done and accepts the cup with a nod of thanks. Malfoy carefully sits on the edge of the couch on the opposite side while Hermione finishes making her tea.

Once done, she takes a small sip before angling her body so she could face him and stare at him expectantly. Malfoy has both hands wrapped around his cup and is looking down into it, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He seems to sense Hermione’s stare and glances at her. He sips at his tea before setting it on the table, swallowing again nervously. He reaches into his black blazer and pulls out parchment.

“I know that you don’t trust me and you probably never will, but I have to do this-it’s my duty. Once you read this, you will understand.”

Malfoy reluctantly hands Hermione the parchment that is a letter. Her eyes roam over the front of the letter and she runs her finger over the name of the recipient of it. _Draco_.

Malfoy clears his throat just as Hermione moves to unfold the perfectly folded parchment. Her brown eyes snap to him, slightly annoyed at having to wait. He ignores her, looking at her with those slightly wide grey eyes again.

“I apologize for the way I have treated you and for calling you such horrid names all these years,” Hermione can see his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows and she does her best to stay quiet and not interrupt, because Draco Malfoy is apologizing to her. She’s not even sure what to say, but she knows she needs to be careful. The Slytherin could very well just be trying to pull one over on her and make her another one of his pranks. “I know that isn’t near enough for the trouble I’ve caused you and even if you don’t accept my apology, I will treat you with respect and kindness.”

Hermione searches his aristocratic face for signs of deceit, but notices that Malfoy seems genuine. His pointed features were still sharp, if not even more prominent than ever, but there was a softness there to even out the sharp edges, and his wide grey eyes showed specks of blue, and his normally loud, harsh, and degrading voice was soft and pleasant to her ears. She knew he wasn’t lying. This was the first time in five years that Hermione had ever seen a glimpse of the real Draco Malfoy and she was eager to see more if only he allowed her to. She was now almost bursting at the seams to open the mysterious letter and find out what this all had to do with her.

“I forgive you, Draco.”

The young man allows her a small smile and meets her eyes.

“I trust you enough to let you read part of that letter. I do have part of it hidden with a glamour charm so no one else can read it, including you, but I have my reasons. Someday you might have the chance to read the rest.”

Hermione nods and chooses not to say anything else until after she has read the letter. She knows how much it took for Draco to say he trusted her, even if it’s a little bit. She’s not sure why, but she hopes to find out soon. Not having the control to wait any longer, Hermione unfolds the letter, trying not to tear it in her urgency, and lightly grins at the nickname at the top. _Dragon_.

 

* * *

 

_He pushed a body against the wall, wrapping his hands around thin wrists to raise them above a blonde head. His knee pushed in between two thighs and a soft groan escaped full, pink lips when it pressed into a hard appendage._

_Harry growled before removing his knee and smashing his mouth onto Malfoy’s awaiting one while pushing his arousal against the other boy’s. He ran his tongue along Malfoy’s bottom lip and dove into his mouth forcibly, their tongues tangling and fighting for dominance. His hands were on Malfoy’s waist and slender fingers were in his hair, tugging slightly and bringing his mouth harder against the other._

_Malfoy ran his hands down Harry’s chest and rested on his waist before taking hold of Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it hard and shoving his hand down Harry’s trousers to grab his cock. At Harry’s yelp and groan, Malfoy smiled, sucking on Harry’s lip and rubbing his hand up and down his member-_

Harry woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily with his pajama bottoms feeling way too tight. He tried to sit up and could only moan when the constricting fabric rubbed against his cock. He laid back down, grabbing his wand and muttering a silencing spell. Harry closed his eyes, snaking his hand down his pajamas to grip his member and slowly rubbed himself up and down.

He ran his thumb over the tip and grey eyes flashed through his mind. He picked up the pace and could almost feel Malfoy’s hand wrapped around him tight, sliding up and down in quick smooth movements. Harry groaned, squeezing his cock, as he came, the name Malfoy on his lips.

He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before cursing Draco Malfoy a thousand times over in his mind.


End file.
